Chibi Has Gone to the Phoenix
by loner lover girl
Summary: tyson slips up and turns kai chibi.working on chapter 6.
1. Tyson can

**Hi this is my first chibi fan fiction you can use flames if wanted**

**Hiei: when reading or any other time DON'T TOUCH MY SWEET SNOW**

**Ooooooooookk well I don't own beyblade at all if I did kai wanted be the best blader in the world so would Tala**

**Hiei: just get on with it I already have to suffer being on the same team as the carrot-head baka.

* * *

**

**Rei's pov**

"KAI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT" "GET DRESSED AND GET READY TO TRAIN NOW". This happens every morning. Tyson won't get up, Kai goes in, and yelling comes out every day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal pov**

THUD! "OW! That hurt Kai can't you be a little more gentle" said the black haired sleepy boy, that just got thrown out of the bed and out the door. "Well, if you would wake up on time we wouldn't have to go threw this, Tyson." sarcasm leaking off the two-tone haired boys, kai, words. "Well, can I at least get breakfast before I train." "Fine but hurry because we start training in15 minutes" kai left with that said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the kitchen**

"Now what is there to eat? Huh? What's this' Make it Yourself Pancakes in one minute'. Cool! Now what does the side say chief said the side always have a warning or something.", Tyson turns the box on its side. "Warning: don't mix with coffee or will take one day to turn... I can't read it well it must not be too important." Tyson takes out the mix and tries to open it. As soon as he opens the mix, it slips out of his hands and into the near by coffee machine and counter. "Dang it! Have to clean this up before Kai comes in here to get his coffee." Tyson some how cleaned up the mess and found something to eat but forgot about the mix in the coffee.

Right when he got his food Kai came in to get his morning coffee. After he poured his coffee he sat down at the table along with the cat-like, long black haired, Rei, and the sugar hyper blond, Max." Why aren't you guys outside getting ready to train." Tyson asks. "First, you should be out there too; second, I have to see if we are going to have a tournament this year or not. So I might not be back until late so no training today" kai said. "No training is the earth about to blow up or something." "Don't let it get to your head, Tyson. I will back later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9pm**

A door knob turned. "Kai is back!" said the sugar high Max. "Hey Kai do we have another one or not." "Well, Rei it seems that they don't. This year they said they don't have the resources to do it this year. Well, with that said goodnight. "With that he headed to sleep.

* * *

**well the next chapter is the one with thechibi so plz r&r**

**Hiei: yes r&r and burn her to pieces MAWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**r&r**


	2. WHAT THE ?

**I will continues this story mine and mine alone**

**Hiei: I will not allow one: reading the fanfiction she will poison your brain Two: eat sweet snow and live last three: tell Kuwabara about my plans to kill him**

**Right….well on with the story DON'T LISTEN TO HIEI I WILL NOT POISON YOU!**

**Hiei: sure**

**SHUT UP! Oh you are still here well don't listen to him. I don't own beyblade sorry all Kai and Tala fans.

* * *

**

**Rei's pov**

'I guess its time to get up or kai is going to kill me.' I thought .CREEK! "Huh?" 'Maybe I should stay quiet but it might be kai. No, it can't the foot steps are to light' Just then a shadow past in front of my door' WAT THE………. Who ever it was must be a fast midget or a kid but how would a kid get in here.' Right when I blinked, when I opened my eyes there were two big red eye two inches away from my face. And then I fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal pov**

Max had just got up it was 10am "what the- , kai usually gets us up by now. Some thing must of happened or Tyson is growing on him." Max decided to check if Rei was up and he found a little two tone haired boy, a small tan fox with a crystal on its head, a phoenix, and a fainted Rei. "Who- who- who are you?" "OH , me well I am Kai, the fox is Flame, and the phoenix is Dranzer, why did you want to know and who are you, too?" said the boy named Kai shyly. Max that was still stunned and now every more stunned when he heard Kai's named and only could say "ma-ma -max"

"Oh, well bye grandpa might be mad if I don't come home soon". "No wait-"MAX, KAI, REI, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS." "IN HERE TYSON "" oh hi there little kid what's your name" Tyson said to chibi kai."..." kai just stared at Tyson, and then it turned into a glared. Tyson started to back away when the Flame started to growl at him and chibi kai eye looked like they were growing red. "I didn't do thing wron-huh?" suddenly chibi kai was right in front of big eye full up with tears. "what is wrong with you" with kai distracting Tyson, Flames took his blade from his back pocket. Right when chibi kai saw this he stopped the act and ran followed by Flame and Dranzer. "I will catch them with Dra-- hey where is Dragoon? Wait maybe, no, it could of been the purple hippo." "Tyson stop trying to thinking and lets get that boy" said the finally awake Rei. "Coming"

* * *

**well there is the next chapter see I didn't poision you**

**Hiei: It is slow acting poision don't let her fool you.**

**SHUT UP!**

**Hiei:MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEVER!**

**then I will throw out all your sweet snow if you don't shut up**

**Hiei:...O.O**

**good now please r&r**


	3. TALA

**I am back with chibi kai**

**Hiei: (Eyes all big) Do you have ice cream**

**PS I took his ice cream away for two whole days Wahahahahaha**

**Hiei: Shut up!**

**Since Hiei is in a bad mood and I can't find Kurama I will have to say the ending**

**Kurama: I have final escaped ya**

**So that's where you are**

**Kurama NOOOOO!**

**Co-ome oon out (dragging kurama by his feet)**

**Kurama: Never!**

**Hiei: If I have the suffer so do you ( eyes glowing red) (see what happens when Hiei doesn't get his ice cream)**

**Kurama: (lets go quickly)hee (sweat drop at side of head)**

**Thank you Hiei now Kurama say it before I sick Hiei on you**

**Hiei: (red glowing brighter)**

**Kurama: (backs away) ok, well(looks back at Hiei just to make sure that he is not going to attack him) She doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters.**

**Me: (Gives a bowl of ice cream to Hiei)**

**Hiei: (Eyes twinkle with happiness and grabs bowl) (Starts to shove spoon fulls in to mouth)

* * *

**

**Who are you! And why are YOU here!**

"Hurry Flames before that catch us" said chibi kai. They ran until they saw the door. "There's the exit" But for some odd reason there were big red glowing letters saying" EXIT" Walk close to the door Chibi kai heard the sound of a egg falling, then milk falling into a glass, a rope being let loose, and a net going over him. "Hey let me GO"

"yay, I catch kai." said the dancing red heading chibi. Chibi kai smirked" oh, really" Form out of nowhere kai put a rope. Suddenly a line of bricks fell over hitting a red button. The red Button released a cage that went over The red head. "NOOOOO!" " Ha, nice try Tala."

**With the others**

NOOOOOO! "Hey what was that "asked ray. " Lets go see" said max. As they came closer that could here voices coming from the kitchen.

They Stopped at the weirdest thing they saw in there lives. There in a net was kai and in a cage to there surprise was some one else." What the heck" Tyson said." Crazy man" Said the two chibies pointing their fingers at Tyson. "So he is but we have to focus on you now. Now what are your names" "Mines Kai."" And Mines Tala" the Chibies said. "Tala" Said Tyson fearfully." Hey what's this on Tala's back" rays starts to read the letter on Tala's back

_."Please take care of Tala. Ian tried to make "Make it your self Pancakes in 1 minute" and put the mix in the coffee pot. Tala got his coffee, Went to sleep, And we wake up with silly string all over the house and a happy small Tala laughing his head off. _

_So take him we know how bad he was when he was young and we are not going threw this. _

_PS: WE DON'T WANT HIM BACK UNTIL HE IS BACK TO _ _NORMAL_

_Thank and hope you live, I mean hope you like Tala around, Have fun and don't go to bed with out checking under the bed and sheets or you will regret it. _

_Your digging graves for you friends, _

_Bryan, Ian, and Spencer _

Great" Says Ray. More chaos.

* * *

**SO how do you like it**

**Hiei: (Sleeping cuddling a dark flame dragon plushy.) **

**I will let him sleep now where is my favorite fox**

**Kurama: She will never catch me if I play asleep. She let Hiei go and she will do the same for me.**

**Is he asleep oh well(starts to jump on kurama away up and do the ending**

**Kurama: OWW! Ok fine please R&R the fast this is over the faster I will be replaced.**


	4. First Day

**Kurama- Nooo! She is back**

**I am back Kurama and Hiei is here too._Gives Kurama a death hug_**

**Kurama-ahhh! Leave you evil spirit**

**Hiei- It isn't that bad Kurama**

**Kurama- _Losing Air quickly_. Well you're are not getting a Death hug.**

**_Lets go of Kurama_ Well Hiei since you have been so loyal to me in each Fanfiction----**

**Hiei- _stares with yearning_**

**Here is some sweet snow**

**Kurama- _Glares hard yet starts the drool when he see Sweet snow_**

**Hiei- _Grabs and eats quickly_**

**Now on with the fanfiction Kurama _Puppy dog eyes_**

**Kurama-_Sweat drop thingy_ Fine She does not own Beyblade or any of the characters**

**_smiles brightly and hugs Kurama in another Death hug_**

First morning

Kai and Tala were sleeping quietly or so everyone thought. Once everyone but the snoring Tyson was down stairs the two set traps at threw the room and hallway. Tyson awake at the smell of the delicious food down stairs. Right when he lifted his head a pie was in his face. With that he jump out of bed yet slipped on a banana peel but a rope slipped around his foot. It dragged him to the stairs and down them with a sickening thud on each step. Tyson cried out angrily when he saw the two chibies with the rope in their head. Right then they ran straight for Ray crying like crazy with Tyson screaming angrily behind.

Kichen

Ray flinched when he felt two pairs of hand quickly dig into his leg screaming about Tyson trying to hurt them. When he looked up from the cooking food he saw Tyson charging right for them. "Tyson, leave them alone they are harmless little kids. They haven't done anything to you." With those words the two Chibies smirked at the whining Tyson. "But Ray they pulled me all the way down the stairs and pied me in the face." Ray looked at his face and saw nothing for Tyson had eaten it off his face a little while ago. "I don't see anything Tyson now sit down or no food for you." Tyson slow walked over the table followed by two hyper chibies. The day continued on like this. First Kai and Tala would play some trick then run to Ray. Tyson would get in trouble and would have to clean up the mess. Like the pile of cow dung that somehow ended up in the kitchen with Tyson's face print in it. Or the lit bombs that exploded in the refrigerator blasting food everywhere. Ah yes it was a good day.

Bed Time

Bed time was the hardest for everyone. First it was the bath and Kai and Tala put up a fight. Ray tried to drag them to the tub yet they always slipped out of his grasp. Even tying them up didn't work for Dranzer would always burn the ropes. Rei laid on the floor with no hope of ever getting up again. He was almost dead from running after them all night. It was almost ten and they started this at five. Suddenly the two Chibies jumped on his stomach with smiling face as behind them were a panting Tyson, and Max." Ice Cream!" screamed the bouncing Chibies. Ray growled at them. "No not until you take your bath." The eyes of the two Chibies started to water and suddenly they started to cry loudly with no intention to stop. "Fine! You can have you Ice cream." The two stopped crying almost instantly when Ray spoke and screamed with delight racing towards the kitchen. Sighed and staggered on to his feet walking slowly to the kitchen.

Once he got there the Hyper Chibies were screaming Ice Cream in a loud high pitched squeal. Rei tiredly got and put Ice Cream in two bowls yet Kai started screaming. "Hey Tala got more than me." Then Tala started up. "No Kai Got more than me." This fight went on and on until ray just gave up and put it back in the bucket and grabbed two spoons. With that he gave the whole bucket of Ice Cream to the two and watched them skip into the living room. As Rei walked into the Living room ten minutes later there was and empty bucket of Ice Cream and no Kai or Tala any where to be found. Rei dropped to his knees and started to cry from all of the stress. Standing up he slowly started looking. As he passed the bedrooms his eyes softened at the sight of the "sleeping" chibies.

Walking to his own bed he laid down forgetting what the note said about looking under the bed. As the rest of the team came in and went to sleep yellow glowing eyes watch from under each bed plus Dranzer, Flames, and the newly added Wolborg who were floating above. Yet there was another floating beast that was black with Dranzer's wings and looked like a cat. The Three chibies laughed at the sight yet orange-hair chibi was laughing the most.

**There done I bet you know who the third one is**

**Hiei: Loner lover girl stop messing around and end it PLEASE!**

**_Blinks in surprize_ Hiei _studders greatly_ did you just say please _still is studdering_.**

**Hiei: _Puts head in hands_ Someone Help me!**

**Kurama: _Laughs at hiei_**

**Hiei: _Glares evily at Kurama_**

**Before Hiei kills you can you say the End Kurama**

**Kurama: _Shaking with fear_ Please R&R and HELP ME!**

**Hiei: _starts trying to kill Kurama_**

**BYE**


	5. A New Morning

**Hi everyone I am back**

**Hiei: SOMEONE KILL HER NOW!**

**Kenshin: If I didn't swear no to kill again I would**

**Kurama: Someone be brave tell her to stop and let us go free.**

**_looks innocent_ Why?**

**Everyone: Someone Please!**

**Anyways I found a new friend for you all he is Ryuichi and he is going to help me out.**

**Ryuichi: I'm going to be all shiney.**

**Everyone: _Back away._**

**Kurama and Kenshin: Please just let us say it. PLEASE!**

**Fine _looks away and is about to cry_**

**Kurama and Kenshin: _Together_ She doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters.**

**OK _look very sad_ lets start**

Morning

The sun was shine and the birds were chirping, the air the nice and……………….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kenny screamed leaping out of his bed and woking Max up.

"Kenny what's wrong?" ask Max sleepily.

"Lllllooookk iiinn mmmyy bbbeeddd." He stuttered greatly. Max was about to get up when he felt something touching his leg. Throwing out his covers he saw almost 15 snakes around him. Max was too afraid to even speak or scream. Kenny quickly woke everyone up but Tyson and flipped open his bed sheets making Max scream. Rats were crawling everywhere on his bed. As Rei got up he thought his hair felt heavier. Felling it he felt a hard object. Quick he race to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. His hair had been laying in purple paint all night, because he was so tired last night he didn't realize he laid his head in it. Rei scream so loud that it woke up Tyson. Sleepily Tyson got up from his bed yet thing where touching him all over. Slowly he looked under he covers and that they were. Billions of tiny spiders. Tyson jump out of his bed and brushed off the one on him.

"GET THEM OFF. SOMEONE HELP!" Tyson screamed running around the house and like always there was a nice trap waiting for him. Once he ran for the door a rope tripped him as he landed in a cream pie. Trying the get the pie off his face he walked over to the stairs where he was tripped again. As he reached the bottom of the stair he landed in a tub of molasses. When Tyson tried to get up he accidentally pulled a lever and feathers where dropped on him. Sitting up he turned around and tried to stand put yet tripped and fell out of the tub. When he landed his mouth landed on a beak and more feather where dropped on him covering his whole body yet the worse part was a rope had snaked its way around Tyson foot and at the top of the stairs were three chibies Tyson stared in disbelief at them yet before he noticed the new one he was pulled up to the ceiling and hanging like a piñata.

After Rei had gotten the paint out of his hair, Max got the Snakes out of his bed, and Kenny got the rats out they went looking for the Chibies and Tyson. The three chibi had cleaned up the mess by the stairs and were now trying to make breakfast. Everyone came down the stairs they walk right pass Tyson who was still hanging from the ceiling. Rei was the first one the kitchen. His hair was now purple because it soaked so long in the paint. His mouth hung open not because of the mess but because there was a chibi Brooklyn helping make the mess.

"Brooklyn what happen to you and why are you here?" Rei looked stunned as did everyone else as they came in. Brooklyn just smiled and continued to throw eggs at the other two. Kai was making paste with flour and water and Tala was splitting everything in the fridge onto the ground. Once the other two saw Rei all three look at each other and started to cry. Rei was furious. "Why are you cry! No. What am I saying. Yes cry because look what you did to MY hair!" Rei started to get closer to the Chibies.

"Tyson was right you little things are Ev…AHH!" Rei as he walked closer had slipped on the stuff on the floor. The chibies laughed and slid past Rei and the others. They ran to the stairs and threw some food and Tyson then continued up the stairs. Tyson started the struggle. As Rei and the other came by they heard a sound and look up. There was Tyson just hanging he muffled a help and the team got him down. Tyson after the beck was off started kissing the ground. Everyone else busted out laughing as Tyson really did look like a chicken. The Chibies locked themselves in the bathroom and were plot bad things.

As the other came up to the door Tyson warned them about traps. As they passed the Bathroom they heard water running and walking downstairs. Then they heard and clicking sound and two little eyes looked at them as the door opened slowly. Downstairs was Kai was a large tub of glue. He had sneaked out the window in the bathroom and went downstairs. As the door open all the way a jet of water pushed the team back and over the railing when they landed they were stuck in a tub of glue. The three Chibies were rolling with laugher as the team struggle to get out.Tyson still had feathers on so he was really stuck. The Chibies dumped spiders and mice into the tub as the team struggled more. The Chibies started the leave yet heard the door open and ran back upstairs and into the bedroom.

It was Hillary. "Hey where are you guys!" she yelled and yelled until she came up to the tub and she screamed. Once the Chibies saw it was a girl they plotted once more. Hillary somehow got the team out and the feathers off of Tyson and they told her what happened. As they headed up stairs they heard crying. When they opened the door they saw three Chibies hanging over tub of water. Hillary got them down and the three act like they were going to die. "Someone tired us up there. We don't know who." Kai started to cry hard with each word he said. Then Tala started in." We just heard some noise behind us and then we were knock out. When we woke up we were up there." Tala cried hard too. Hillary fell right for the bait. "Oh you poor things. How long were you up there?" Now it was Brooklyn turn. "Ever sense we woke up." Tears were poring down his face. "Hillary glared at the team. "I beat it was you huh? You just want to get back at them then frame them with that tub thing Right? Well it didn't work and for now on I am staying here too." The chibies, as she was turned around, gave each other high fives. Poor Hillary didn't know they had new tortures ready for her too. The team looked at the Chibies as they grinned evilly. This was just morning they still had a whole day left.

**Was crying but now stopped You're all still here thank you**

**Everyone: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hiei: If you aren't going to leaveLoner lover Girl then please give me some sweet snow.**

**Ryuichi: What is sweet snow**

**My loyal Hiei and Ryuichi here you go. Hand them Sweet snow**

**Ryuichi: Lights up with joy**

**Hiei: If any of you touch her you will die for me gave me sweet snow glares at Kurama and Kenshin**

**Kurama and Kenshin: We wouldn't dare crosses fingers behind back.**

**Isn't paying attention Hey ummm... Kurama.**

**Kurama: Shakes with fear**

**Can you please say the ending Deadly puppy dog eyes**

**Kurama: Shirt catches on fire from deadly puppy dog eyes Fine I will just stop with the eyes puts out fire**

**Ok stops**

**Kurama: Pleaser&r and MAKE HER STOP**


End file.
